


Not Fooling Anyone

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: Kink Bingo Round Five [6]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Plot What Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows there's a side to Steve that's all grit and city smoke and kid-from-Brooklyn roughness, and he wants it all and more. Steve obliges. </p>
<p>Complete PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fooling Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square 'roleplay'.

"You know you're not fooling anyone with the whole..." Tony waved his hands around to indicate all of Steve. "Wholesome blue-eyed boy thing, right?" He propped himself up on his elbow to look Steve over.  
  
"I'm not _trying_ to fool anyone, Tony. I can't help what colour my eyes are."  
  
"That's not my point and you know it. I've gotten used to your sense of humour now and I've heard you swear. You can pretend that butter wouldn't melt in your mouth, but I know there's a gritty city boy under all the home grown, corn-fed public persona. Who swears like a sailor, because again, I've heard you."  
  
Steve shrugged. "Maybe there is. I guess now isn't the time to point out that there's another you under the surface?"  
  
"No, no it's not, because you'll ruin the mood." Tony waved the suggestion away.  
  
"There's a mood?" Steve turned his head to the side to frown at Tony.  
  
"There totally is." Tony nodded seriously. "Ask me why I'm bringing this up."  
  
"Why are you bringing this up, Tony?" Steve sighed. It was probably easier to indulge him than argue with him.  
  
"Because I _want_ it."  
  
"I don't follow." Steve blinked at him.  
  
Tony smiled slowly. "Come over here and I'll explain."  
  


***

  
Tony peeked through the door of the bar he'd been sent to, smiling just a little to himself at the slightly over-the-top 'authenticity' of the place. He scanned what could generously be called the crowd and settled on a broad back he'd recognise anywhere, clad in a trench coat and hunched over the bar. Swallowing down his excitement, Tony wandered over and settled down beside him.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?"   
  
Steve - and wow, did he look amazing when he wasn't all neat as a pin - turned and gave Tony a look of almost honest surprise. He was _good_ at this. "Why would I want a drink from you?"  
  
 _God_ , you could drown in that accent. Tony shifted in place. "Make it worth your while. Promise."   
  
That had come out a lot less confidently than he wanted. Steve was pretty obviously in charge this time, and Tony was the one chasing him. Of course, he knew Steve would give in, but he was all for this hard-to-get thing.  
  
Steve looked him up and down, as though he could see through his clothes, and then, after a pause, nodded. "Sure. You can buy me a drink."  
  


***

  
Tony moaned lowly as he was pushed against the brick wall in the alley beside the bar. Steve had him trapped against it, his whole weight keeping him in place.   
  
"Ready to make it worth my while?" Steve growled low in his ear. He smelled of smoke and scotch and _Steve_ , and Tony's head was already swimming when he nodded eagerly.  
  
"Good," Steve purred. "You know what I want?" He stroked a finger along the collar of Tony's shirt.  
  
"Tell me," Tony gasped. He honestly couldn't have thought about it, since there wasn't a whole lot of blood left in his brain.  
  
"Get on your knees and suck my cock," Steve whispered, blowing away the hair over Tony's ear. It took Tony a moment to comprehend the words, too busy enjoying Steve's voice to really pay attention. When he did, though, he dropped straight to his knees and started fumbling with Steve's belt. Steve remained passive, bracing himself against the wall in front of him so that his open coat practically hid Tony from prying eyes.  
  
There was something even more amazing about Steve still managing to be a gentleman right after demanding a blowjob.  
  
Tony made a little cry of triumph when he finally freed Steve's cock from his pants - no underwear, also hot - and took a moment to appreciate the whole picture of this. Steve could so easily be a stranger, rough and uncaring and just a quick fuck in an alleyway, but he was also Steve, warm and safe and the only person Tony was really interested in a quick fuck with at the moment.  
  
Roleplay was awesome. They'd have to do it more often.  
  
Tony leaned forward and mouthed along Steve's cock, pressing wet kisses all along the underside, sucking the head in when he got there. No point in teasing, this was about getting off, quick and anonymous, and Tony was pretty sure Steve was getting into this too, if the way he'd dropped one hand to grip Tony's hair and the sounds he was making meant anything.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Steve moaned quietly. "Yeah, like that." He rocked his hips forward, forcing Tony to take more in, but it didn't matter, because this was exactly what he wanted and it was so _good_.   
  
"Good little cocksucker," Steve murmured, breathless and low and with just the faintest hint of affection. Tony sucked harder, happy for the praise and wanting more of it. He got it in the form of louder moaning and Steve rocking his hips into him, moving on to fucking his mouth slowly but steadily until all Tony could do was let his jaw go slack and breathe between thrusts.  
  
"Oh, _fuck, yeah_." Steve gripped Tony's hair as he came down his throat, tugging hard enough to make his eyes water. He wasn't sure if he should acknowledge that it had made him come as well, but the wetness in his underwear was a little hard to ignore.  
  
Steve stroked through Tony's hair as he came down, gentle and safe again, tucking himself back into his pants with his other hand and then stepping back to help Tony up, pulling him close to his chest for a hug.  
  
"Enjoy it?" Steve kissed the top of Tony's head.  
  
"Oh yeah. Getting my own back when we get home, though." Tony took a deep breath, and then grabbed Steve's hand to tug him away.  
  
"I'm okay with that." Steve grinned after him.


End file.
